


Puppy Wally

by phantomthief_fee



Series: BATIM Drabbles [22]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy's mad that Wally doesn't want to do toon stuff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shawn loves his puppy boyfriend, Were Wally AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Due to Joey's shenanigans, Wally ends up saddled with one of the strangest werewolf curses ever. A curse that turns him into Boris at every full moon.
Relationships: Shawn Flynn/Wally Franks
Series: BATIM Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/910824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Puppy Wally

[@hoodieimp](https://tmblr.co/mkgJgFV26s_ah0ngDMYNiVA) made this [Were Wally AU](https://hoodieimp.tumblr.com/tagged/Were-Wally-AU) and I wanted to write something for it because I adore Doggo Wally

This mostly just turned into Shawn loving his puppy boyfriend

* * *

Wally had been pretty worried about revealing his “condition” to Shawn. At the point that he’d basically gotten infected, he and Shawn had just started dating. They’d only really confessed their feelings for each other pretty recently and Wally was pretty sure being a werewolf was a bit of a dealbreaker when it came to relationships. Thankfully, Shawn had been very understanding. It was weird, yes, but Shawn could deal with it. Plus, he thought Wally in wolf form was absolutely adorable. 

Case in point:

** _Wally had toe beans._ **

Shawn had almost fainted when he’d discovered this. He’d come over to keep Wally company during his transformation and also because he was bored and needed to be out of his cramped apartment. He’d been holding Wally’s hand when he noticed something popping out of Wally’s palms. 

“Are those...” He grabbed Wally’s hand and held it up to his face. Wally was pretty much fully dog by this point, tongue peeking out in a bit of a blep.

“_You have paw pads?_” Shawn stared up at Wally with a sort of reverence. Wally stared back at him, head tilted to the side. Gods, he was so cute. One of his ears was even flopping a bit. Wally experimentally pressed on the paw pads, finding them pleasantly soft and squishy. They made little squeaky toy noises when pressed, as expected of something toon based. 

“Mo mhuirnín dílis,” Shawn whispered, unable to stop himself. 

Wally’s ears drooped and he let out a small whine. Wally didn’t speak Gaelic and whenever Shawn said something he didn’t understand, he’d get worried he’d done something wrong and he was being insulted. Well, Shawn would set this right. Shawn stared at him, his expression solemn as he held Wally’s face in his hands. His fur was so soft. It continually took everything Shawn had not to just bury his face in Wally’s fur. 

“Wally, I love you so much.” He said. Wally immediately brightened, his tail starting to wag. Shawn could hear it thumping rhythmically against the carpet.

“You are just the cutest thing!” Shawn got him onto his back, happily giving Wally a belly rub. Wally’s tail wagged even more, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted happily. Shawn picked up the belly rubbing, which caused Wally’s leg to start kicking a little as Shawn found just the right spot. 

“Who’s a good boy?” Shawn cooed. “Who’s a good boy?” Wally stopped, ears perking up. Was it him? Was he the good boy?

“It’s you!” Shawn kissed Wally’s snoot. Wally barked happily, his tail thumping against the carpet. It **was** him! He** was** the good boy!

.

Most of the time, Wally spent his full moons at home. But there were always times when there was too much work and Joey needed him at the studio. Shawn sometimes stayed with Wally to make sure things didn’t get too crazy. This was one of those days. Wally had had to stay late to clean up another ink spill, which had led to him transforming while still at the studio. Shawn had been ready with a huge picnic basket full of food.

The two of them were now holed up in the breakroom, working their way through the food. Wally was the one doing most of the eating given that his transformation seemed to turn his stomach into a black hole. Shawn was more than happy to just watch and sigh to himself. He’d always thought Wally was adorable, but as a chubby cartoon wolf? He was almost too cute to exist.

“I love you so much.” He sighed, reaching out to scratch Wally behind the ear. Wally briefly paused his inhaling of the food, leaning into Shawn’s touch. Shawn knew he’d hit the right spot because Wally’s leg started to do that little kicky thing and his tail was wagging.

“You fellas are pretty boring.” Bendy’s voice came from the stairs. Shawn rolled his eyes, turning to face the little demon. Wally let out a little whine at not being petted anymore.

Bendy was hanging off the stair railing, looking bored out of his mind. It was late enough that there weren’t many other people around, so Shawn assumed Bendy had come here to prank Wally. In his wolf form, Wally was rather susceptible to pranks. Boris wasn’t always terribly bright, after all.

“Boring?” Shawn asked incredulously. “My boyfriend is a goddamn **_were-toon_**. How is that _boring_?”

“All he wants to do is eat!” Bendy groaned, hooking his knees over the railing so he could hang upsidedown. “He gets to be a toon for one night every month and all he ever wants to do is eat! That’s so booooorrriiiing!”

“My sincerest apologies that my literal were-toon boyfriend isn’t ‘cool’ enough for you,” Shawn said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he returned his attention back to Wally and resumed petting. Wally melted into his touch once more. 

Bendy groaned even louder, melting onto the ground and forming up from a puddle. 

“C’mon. Don’t you wanna do something _fun_?” He asked, poking Wally’s shoulder. Wally looked over at him, then pointed at the picnic basket and gave Bendy a thumbs up. 

“You wanna eat?” Bendy asked, sounding rather like an upset child. “But you’ve already eaten a ton!”

“It’s just what he does on full moons.” Shawn shrugged, handing Wally a piece of chocolate cake. Wally’s tail began to wag even more furiously as he shoved the cake in his mouth.

“It’s what he does **every** day.” Bendy sat down on the ground, folding his arms and pouting. 

“Being food-driven is a part of Boris’ character, right?” Shawn couldn’t help but smile smugly. “Makes sense it’d carry over.” This couldn’t be the only thing Bendy was angry about, though. Shawn figured Bendy was also upset about the fact that he couldn’t prank Wally due to Shawn’s presence.

“It’s boring,” Bendy huffed. 

“Why don’t I play some darts with you?” Shawn suggested, getting up. “Wally’s gonna be busy with that basket for a bit. I can entertain you until he’s done.” Bendy looked over at him warily.

“Alright,” he said slowly. “But I’m pretty good at darts. Don’t get mad if I win.”

“I won’t,” Shawn chuckled. “‘Cause **I’m** gonna win.”

“You’re on!”

Wally continued to happily work his way through the basket while Shawn distracted Bendy. Bendy was enough trouble when Wally wasn’t a cartoon wolf. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the original AU by @hoodieimp on Tumblr. It's really good.  
In case the above link doesn't work, here's another link to the AU: https://hoodieimp.tumblr.com/tagged/Were-Wally-AU


End file.
